1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to pressure vessels, and more particularly to a pressure vessel having a hybrid tank formed of a tank liner and outer composite layer with a protective jacket disposed thereon.
2. Background of the Related Art
Pressure vessels come in all sizes and shapes, and are made from a variety of materials. The need for lightweight pressure vessels has existed and still exists. There have been many attempts to make light weight pressure vessels that are able to store fluids under high pressures for long periods of time, maintain structural integrity, sustain repeated pressurization and depressurization, and be substantially impermeable, resistant to corrosion, and easy to manufacture.
Increased use of alternative fuels, such as compressed natural gas and hydrogen to fuel vehicles, and the need for ever greater fuel range has increased the need for lightweight, safe tanks with greater capacity and strength. Increasing the capacity and strength of a pressure vessel can be achieved by increasing the amount of materials used for structural support. However, this can result in a significant increase in the size and/or weight of the pressure vessel, which can increase the cost of the tank arising from increased material costs and costs associated with transporting the heavier pressure vessels.
Clearly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight pressure vessel that is impermeable, corrosion resistant and that can handle increased capacity and pressure demands. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of forming such a pressure vessel so it may be sold at a competitive price.